Angélique Bouchard (1991)
Angelique Bouchard was the 18th-century servant of Josette du Prés, for whom she hid her powers as a witch. In 1790, Angelique came to America, where she placed the curse of the vampire on Barnabas Collins. Immortal and vengeful, Angelique plotted across time to destroy the Collins family of 1991. Biography Angelique Bouchard was the daughter of a voodoo priestess from Martinique (10). Beginning as a child, Angelique served Josette du Prés (7), and developed a phony friendship with her mistress (8). Josette did not know that Angelique had been involved in an affair with Barnabas Collins, to whom Josette soon became engaged. In 1790, when Josette's aunt, Countess Natalie du Prés, traveled to America for Josette's wedding to Barnabas, Angelique accompanied her. Less than two weeks before the wedding, Angelique met Victoria Winters, who, unknown to those around her, had traveled back in time from the year 1991. Angelique loaned clothing to Victoria, as the governess had arrived in a dress from the twentieth century. Angelique used a voodoo doll to enslave Collins servant Ben Loomis, and later spied on the arrival of Josette from behind Victoria Winters on the upstairs landing of the Collins Manor House (7). Angelique later attempted a rendezvous with Barnabas, but he rejected her because of his love for Josette. She, therefore, cast a spell over Josette, to make her fall in love with Barnabas's brother, Jeremiah. The two became lovers and eloped shortly afterward. When Barnabas discovered their betrayal he tracked the newlyweds down at an inn in Boston where he and Jeremiah fought. Jeremiah challenged Barnabas to a duel the following morning. Although Barnabas accepted his brother's challenge, he had no intention of harming Jeremiah and instructed Ben Loomis to leave his gun unloaded. However, Angelique used her powers to transfer the bullet from Jeremiah's pistol into Barnabas's, and Jeremiah was killed instantly. Josette swore she'd never forgiven Barnabas for killing her husband as Angelique laughed at the sight. Angelique attempted once again to seduce Barnabas in the hopes that he would finally return to her due to Josette's hatred of him. Barnabas insisted that as long as Josette was alive, he would never love another. This inspired Angelique to use her magic to resurrect a zombified Jeremiah from the grave so that he would destroy Josette. Josette was nearly tossed off Widow's Hill by Jeremiah but Barnabas was able to call upon enough humanity from Jeremiah to make him let Josette go. Jeremiah was able to utter Angelique's name before leaping off Widow's Hill, prompting Barnabas to suspect Angelique's role in the tragedy happening at Collinswood. Once Barnabas returned to Collinwood with Josette alive and safe, he attempted to keep Angelique away from Josette. He also urged the Countess Natalie Du Pres to keep an eye on Josette and also occupy Angelique's time so that he could investigate. While in Angelique's room, Barnabas discovered the two clay dolls Angelique used to place the love spell on Jeremiah and Josette and hastily made an escape before Angelique returned and could discover him. Once he showed the dolls to Natalie Du Pres, she then realized that Angelique must have learned and mastered the art of voodoo from her mother who was the Countess's maid. Barnabas stormed into Angelique's room demanding her to remove the spell. Angelique mocked him by threatening to kill Josette by breaking the spell. She gave him an ultimatum that he either love her or he allows Josette to continue to love the memory of Jeremiah. Barnabas, instead, threaten to expose her to the authorities and have her hanged. Enraged Angelique declared that if she couldn't have him, no one could. She grabbed a knife and lunged for him. Barnabas, being stronger than her, was able to prevent her from stabbing him, and in the ensuing struggle, Angelique fell upon her own knife. Being mortally wounded, Angelique cursed Barnabas before dying of her wounds. Angelique was secretly buried in the woods by Barnabas and Ben Loomis. An approaching storm struck lightning into her grave. Later that night, Barnabas was visited by Josette, but it was revealed to be a vampiric bat from hell sent by Angelique when she had cursed him. After Barnabas had transformed and risen as a vampire, he attacked Millicent Collins. Once he realized he had attacked his cousin, he was visited by the spirit of Angelique who mocked him, stating that because he would not come to her in life, she gave him all eternity to change his mind. Angelique's evil spirit continued to haunt Collinwood, prompting for all the terrible tragedies happening to each of the family members. At Victoria Winter's trial for witchcraft, she shocked the members of the Collinwood family by appearing in the courtroom, prompting the judge to believe Victoria was indeed, the witch. When Barnabas had bitten Josette and intended to make her his vampire bride, Angelique tormented Josette with horrifying visions of what she would become, prompting Josette to flew in terror from Barnabas, committing suicide by leaping off Widow's Hill, fulfilling her destiny. When Barnabas had frightened Reverend Trask into writing a letter to the governor to have Victoria Winters freed, Angelique was able to erase the note and manipulate the governor into forgetting all about the letter. Victoria was then hung at the gallows but in the process, she had returned back to her own time in 1991. However Angelique had also crossed time to continue to torment the Collins Family in 1991. She had returned as a spirit banishing Sarah Collins' spirit. While during a seance hosted by Maggie Evans, Angelique took possession of Julia Hoffman. When Joe, who had been for a while suspecting Barnabas to be a vampire, had attempted to discover Barnabas in his coffin and stake him, Julia, possessed by Angelique, killed him before Willie came upon her. Willie was able to subdue her, resulting in Julia hitting her head and temporarily returning to her normal self. Later that night, Barnabas concluded that Julia must have been possessed by Angelique due to Julia having no recollection of what she had done earlier. Barnabas advised Julia to seek help from Maggie Evans in exorcising Angelique's spirit from her body. Julia followed his advice and was able to exorcise Angelique's spirit from her body. However, it was revealed that during the exorcism Angelique's spirit took control of Maggie Evans Now posing at Maggie, Angelique attempted to finish off Phyllis Wick who was dying of diphtheria in the hopes that Victoria Winters would be trapped in the past forever. She unplugged Phyllis' life support, however, Julia and the rest of the family along with Barnabas rushed in just in time for Julia to administer an injection to revive her shortly before Victoria returned in her place. Bouchard, Angelique Category:Witches